1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a distributor for a product under pressure. More specifically, the invention relates to such a distributor formed by a receptacle upon which a valve having a springy, press-on valve shaft and a non-return valve part is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known embodiment of a distributor has a receptacle with a valve mounted thereupon. The valve has a springy, press-on valve shaft which is connected to a receiving volume of the receptacle by a passage. The passage may be closed off by a valve part when the valve shaft is in a rest position, but is open when the valve shaft is pressed on. A flexible bag is provided in the receptacle. The inside of the bag is connected to an end of the valve shaft situated in the receptacle. The passage is situated outside the bag.
A distributor of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,481. This distributor is intended for the simultaneous dispersion of two products through the valve, one product from the bag and one product from the space in the receptacle around the bag.
Therefore, the bag connects to the end of the valve shaft through an intermediary of a second valve part which also is closed off when the valve shaft is in a rest position and is open when the valve shaft is pressed on.
The bag is collapsible under the influence of the pressure surrounding it in the container. This pressure decreases when product from the container is dispensed.
Such a distributor cannot be used for dispensing a single product by a pressure medium. It is clear that, as both vale parts are open when the valve shaft is pressed on, the bag cannot be used for containing a pressure medium which would escape very quickly when product is dispensed.
Known distributors for dispensing a single product, for example spray cans, do not comprise a bag inside the receptacle. A propellant under pressure is put in the receptacle via the valve shaft and the open valve part after the receptacle has been filled with a product.
Thus the propellant comes into contact with the product, which is undesirable in a number of cases.
The invention aims to remedy this disadvantage and to provide a distributor wherein the propellant under pressure and the product are separated and which has a relatively simple construction.